


Comfort for a friend

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, but what else is new, light angsting from sasuke, sasuke hinata friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Tumblr prompt, Hinata comforting Sasuke after the untimely death of Karin





	Comfort for a friend

He felt numb, sitting there on a pew in the church, staring blankly ahead. The service had ended an hour ago, people coming and giving their condolences, faces and words all blending together into a senseless blur. His mind was still reeling, struggling to fully come to terms with what happened.

Karin, his sweet, beautiful girlfriend was gone. He could still remember that morning, how she had smiled as she teased him about how he took his coffee, how she danced out of his reach when he tried to tickle her in response. The last kiss before she left for her job... The phone call from the hospital, telling him that there's been a horrible accident. How he had rushed to the hospital, but it there was nothing he could do. It was too late and she's gone.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but the sun was going down by the time he came back to himself. It was then that he realized he wasn't alone in the church like he had thought, but he didn't even have the energy to even jerk away, even if he wanted to.

"How long have you been there?" If it had been anyone else, he probably would have been annoyed, but Hinata was his friend, and she had been a good friend of Karin's as well. Her presence has always been soothing and now, he found that he was glad she was there.

"I haven't left yet." She knew what it was like to lose someone close, Karin had been her support when Neji had died. Thinking about her made her heart hurt, but she knew that whatever she was feeling had to be worse for Sasuke. She also knew he shouldn't be alone right now, even if she couldn't help much, she could still be there, offering her support.

Silence filled the air between them for several minutes, Sasuke lost in his thoughts but appreciating Hinata's silent support. He did jerk slightly when she reached out to take his hand, but she didn't seem offended. She just offered him a soft smile, and gave his hand a squeeze.

"It's okay to cry you know."

He felt irritation twist in his stomach, who was she to tell him he could cry when he didn't need to? Any sort of angry retort died in his throat as he got his first good look at her since he noticed she was there. Her eyes were red, watery, like she was on the verge of tears herself. Despite the tears though, there was nothing but support and caring in her eyes, and the anger he had felt disappeared in a rush.

He could feel tears fill his eyes and spill over before he could stop it. A small, understanding smile formed on her lips and she scooted closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to let him cry into her shoulder. She rubbed his back soothingly, not saying a word, but offering all the support that he could need. They would get through this, in time, but for now, they just had to be there for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my writing blog at mhbwrites on tumblr or my main blog mythicalheartbeat. I take writing prompts on either one


End file.
